Media presentation devices that present background content, such as a slideshow of images, can access the content from a user account by receiving and storing a username and password of the user account. The username and password are used to retrieve content associated with the account, which is then presented by the media presentation device. However, this requires user credentials to be stored by the media presentation device and also is limited to presenting content of only one user.
Accordingly, new methods, systems, and media for presenting content based on user preferences of multiple users in the presence of a media presentation device are desirable.